Rev Limit
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Mr. Krabs hires Spongebob for his new boat racing team. But, when he gets injured in a multi-boat wreck, it's up to Sandy to take his place. Can her no-holds barred driving style win the team the championship, or will the team crash and burn! R&R!
1. A New Beginning, and a Great Disaster

Rev Limit

Chapter 1

Mr. Krabs is watching TV at his house, flipping through channels.

"And, they're coming out of turn 4, heading towards the finish line, and...Ronnie Jackson takes the win in the Kelpo 500!!!" says a race announcer, as the race comes to an end.

"Hmmm...boat racing...that might be a good idea!"

The next day...

"Spongebob!!!To my office, immediately!!!" Mr. Krabs says, over the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Krabs?"

"Sit down, me boy! I've got a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking of something that could make us some good money, and, I think I've found it!"

"What is it, sir?"

"Boat racing!"

"Oh, boy! Boat racing! Gary and I watch the races every weekend! Who's gonna drive the boat?"

"You are, boy!"

"YIPPEE!!! I get to race boats!!!"

"That's right! You're gonna drive the #46 Krusty Krab boat for Krusty Krab Racing, or KKR for short."

"Great! When is the first race for this new team?"

"This weekend, at Striped Bass Raceway, the Barg N' Mart 500!"

"OH, YEAH!!! I gotta go spread the great news!"

Later, at Patrick's house...

"Patrick, are you home?"

The rock opens up.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm gonna race a boat!"

"Really? Since when?"

"Since Mr. Krabs said he started a new team!"

"Who's the crew chief?"

"Squidward volunteered to be the crew chief."

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Just my parents. They're really excited!"

"Well, how about we tell Sandy?"

"Great idea! She'll be really excited that she's going out with a race boat driver!"

"Yep, she'll really be excited!"

"Let's go!!"

At Sandy's treedome...

"She's not home right now, but you could tell me, if you want!" says Seth, who's there all alone.

"Sure thing, Seth!"

He tells him about everything.

"Wow, that must be exciting! Racing boats, that'll be awesome with you behind the wheel."

"Yeah, I'll be a rookie, of course."

"True, but you'll move up in the ranks!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm..." he stops when Sandy walks into the dome.

"Hey, guys! What are you guys talking about?"

"Sandy, I've got great news!"

"What is it, Spongebob?"

"Mr. Krabs has hired me to race boats for his new team!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE RACING BOATS?!" she screams in excitement.

"YEAH, I KNOW! It's awesome!!!"

"This is great! When are you starting?"

"This weekend!"

"You're running the Barg N' Mart 500?"

"Yep!"

"All right!"

That weekend...

"Hello, and welcome to the Striped Bass Raceway, home of the Barg N' Mart 500. I'm Rich Williams, and this is BRN, the Boat Racing Network. Last week, Ronnie Jackson took the checkered flag in the season opening Kelpo 500. This week we have a rookie on the pole! Spongebob Squarepants, in the #46 Krusty Krab boat, took the crowd by storm, by posting a qualifying lap, that not only scored him the pole, but also broke the track record by three-one hundredths of a second!"

"Ok, Spongebob, get ready! This is you're first race, ever! Don't blow it!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Spongebob!"

"Yeah, Sandy?"

"Good luck today, I'll be watching you."

"I know you will. Why wouldn't you?"

"True."

Spongebob gets into his boat.

"Gentlemen, start your engines!!!"

The engines start, and the boats start rolling on.

The green flag waves, and two boats pull away from the rest, Spongebob's #46, and Ronnie Jackson's #83 Kelpo boat.

The race goes on for about 236 laps, then suddenly...

"...Here they come into turn 3, Spongebob has the lead, and Jackson wants it. They touch...this doesn't look good...they make contact again, Jackson gets loose...oh, no he slams into the side of the #46 and both spin out...the #41 slams into the wreck, and now a number of boats crash...this does not look good, as it seems the "Big One" has just happened in turn 4."

"SPONGEBOB!!!" Sandy screams, as she sees the wreck unfold, watching the #46 catch air, and flip over.

The boats come to a rest on the bottom of the apron of the track.

"No, this can't be happening." Sandy cries out after all is said and done.

"Calm down, he's gonna be all right...I hope." Seth says as he tries to comfort his cousin.

"What if he isn't?"

"Please, don't go there, Sandy. Just don't think about that."

Later, at the hospital...

"Doc, is he going to be ok?" Mr. Krabs asks.

"He'll be fine, but he has broken his arm, leg, and back. So, he won't be able to race for the rest of the season."

"Great, no what am I going to do? I have no drivers, how am I gonna finish the season? Wait! I've got an idea! Sandy, would you like to drive in place of Spongebob?"

"I don't know, I really don't want to take the risk."

"C'mon, do it for Spongebob, not for me."

"Ok, I'll do it."

End Chapter 1


	2. History in the making and a New Deal

Rev Limit Chapter 2

The next week, at Rip Tide Superspeedway...

"Ok, Sandy. You've got the hang of this boat, right?" asks Seth.

"Of course, don't worry about me." Sandy responds.

"Ok, just making sure."

"Well, I have to get ready to race. See ya!"

"Later! Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

In Spongebob's motorhome...

[On the TV]

"Welcome all, to Rip Tide Superspeedway. One of the fastest courses on the circuit today! The big story going into today's race, is the replacement driver for the #46, previously driven by Spongebob Squarepants. Not only is the driver another first-timer, but this driver is also making history today, as the first female driver ever to run in the series! Flap Stevens is down on pit road with her right now. Flip?"

"Thanks, Rich! I'm here with Sandy Cheeks, the replacement driver for KKR. Sandy, how does it feel to be the first female driver to ever run in the Kelpo Cup?"

"Well, Flip, I wish this historic moment would have come from better circumstances."

"I agree. So, how's the boat for today's race? I heard there was a special agreement this week with a new sponsorship deal. Could you tell the viewers about this agreement?"

"Yes, there's a new look this week on our #46 boat. This week, KKR struck a full season agreement with Dr. Kelp soda. They'll be the primary sponsor for 6 races, and the secondary sponsor for the other races. This race is one of the 6 primary races for Dr. Kelp. This boat also shows off my driving attitude. If you look here on the rear, you'll see that it says "Don't mess with Texas!" In case you don't know, that's where I'm from. So, message to other drivers, don't mess with me on the track, or you'll be messing with Texas!"

"Well put. Back to you, Rich!"

"Thanks, Flip! Let's check out the stats of the track that the 43 drivers will be running on today!" The screen shows a map of the track. "From the start/finish line, the drivers will go into the high banking of turn 1, and follow through turn 2, before reaching the long backstretch. Then, the boats will approach turn 3 at nearly 200 miles per hour! Historically, at this track, there's been a really high tendency for "The Big One". Every race, for the last 7 years, 2 races a year, at least 24 cars were taken out of contention in this huge wreck. Then, if they make it through turn 3, they'll go into turn 4, and into the tri-oval. But, remember, the start/finish line is between the tri-oval and turn 1, so they have to go through the tri-oval before crossing the line. That's where we've had some spectacular finishes over the years!"

Spongebob turns the TV off and gets ready to go to pit road, to cheer Sandy on.

"There you are, boy! Where have you been?" Mr. Krabs asks.

"In the motorhome, preparing."

"Ok, how's your arm?" Mr. Krabs asks, pointing to the one part of Spongebob's body that hasn't healed yet.

"Very sore, sir."

"Well, take a seat. The race is about to begin."

He sits, and looks down, to the front row, where the black and red #46 Dr. Kelp boat sits, in first place, again.

"Make sure you keep her out of trouble, Squidward."

"Don't worry, Spongebob. I've got it all under control."

"You don't understand, turn 3 is a DEMON to race boats!!!"

"So, I'm sure she can drive her way through any wreck, even "The Big One".

"Ok, but I'm warning you."

"Calm down, boy. She'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, sir."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Start your engines!!!"

End Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I know, this chapter is a bit short. But, don't worry, chapter 3 is going to be so epic, you'll be on the edge of wherever you're sitting (I hope)! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Road to Victory!

Rev Limit Chapter 3

"Here we go, it's time for the start of the Dr. Kelp 500, at the Rip Tide Superspeedway! And the green flag waves! We're officially under way!!!"

Back on pit road...

"You know what, I'm tired of being crew chief for this team, I QUIT!!!" says Squidward.

"WHAT?!" yells Spongebob, Seth and Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah, this is getting ridiculous. I'm getting paid less to do this, than I did as a cashier. I think I'll just go back to that. Later, losers!" He walks away.

"Wow, I guess he couldn't stay nice like that for too long." says Seth, noting that Squidward had been trying to be nicer, but couldn't stand it, so he went back to the old squid we're familiar with.

"Who's gonna be the crew chief now?" asks Mr. Krabs.

"I'll do it!" says Spongebob.

"Ok."

Cut to inside the #46 boat...

[Over the radio]

"Sandy, are you there?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Good, because Squidward just quit the team, and went back to the way he was before, grumpy and annoyed."

"Well, who's the crew chief now?"

"I am!"

"Well, who better than the one who knows this boat more than anyone else on the team?"

"Yeah, I know. Ok, watch out in turn 3, that one is really tough, there's always a big crash there."

"Thanks, that's good to know."

"Ok, be careful. You have lap traffic ahead of you."

"Got it."

[Time Card] 10 laps to go...

"Ok, so far, so good. I think we might be able to make it back out front."

"But I'm in 24th place! How can I make it up in 10 laps?"

"You've got a fast car, it's been running good all day. I think you can get back up there."

Suddenly...

"Trouble in turn 3!!! The #57 boat loses control and seems to have caused the "Big One"! I don't think anyone's gonna make it through this one!" yells the announcer.

[Over the radio]

"Sandy, go left!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Just do it!"

"Ok!"

"Right! Left! Left, again! Right! Left!"

"Wait! It seems there's a boat that made it through unscathed! Yes, it's the #46 of Sandy Cheeks! She mad it through!" says the announcer.

"Yeah! I made it, I made it through the "Big One"!!!"

"Yes, we've got this race in the bag now!"

"Ok, it seems it's down to 5 boats left. That means 38 boats were taken out, including the #83 of Ronnie Jackson, his second crash in 3 weeks."

"Ok, it's down to 2 laps left. You've got this one, Sandy, I just know it!"

"Ok, let's rock!"

The green flag waves.

"2 laps to go, and the #46 has a 6 second lead over the #10 boat of Matt Flounder."

"Ok, here we go. 1 lap to go, all you need to do is make it across the finish line!"

"Ok!"

"And, the checkered flag waves, and Sandy Cheeks wins the Dr. Kelp 500! The first female to run in a Kelpo Cup race, is now the first one to win a Kelpo Cup race, in the same first race!"

"WOOHOO!!! I did it! I won my first race!"

"I knew you had it in you, Sandy! Now let's get that boat to victory lane!"

The surprisingly unscathed #46 Dr. Kelp/Krusty Krab boat pulls into victory lane.

"Flip Stevens, down in victory lane with Sandy Cheeks, winner of today's Dr. Kelp 500. Sandy, your crew chief quit, and Spongebob took over, how did that help you in the race?"

"Well, having him right there when I needed him helped me maintain composure in the boat throughout the race."

"How were you able to make it out of that huge crash in turn 3?"

"Spongebob was able to figure out where I needed to go, in order to make it through that wreck."

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to celebrating your win. Back to you, Rich."

End Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Well, it seems luck was shining on the #46 team in this race. How will they be able to follow up this triumph? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to read and review! **


	4. Blaze of Glory

Rev Limit Chapter 4

Well, it's been a while, and the racing has been incredible. KKR and the #46 boat have been blazing a path of glory. With 34 out of 36 races complete, the KKR #46 team finds themselves with these stats...

Races: 34

DNFs: 1

Wins: 14

Top 5s: 29

Top 10s: 34

Poles: 31

Points position: 1st

Points ahead of 2nd: 34

[On the TV]

"Welcome to Rockedge Raceway, home of race 35 of the Kelpo Cup season, the Bran Flakes 400! The week's headline: Krusty Krab Racing, a startup team, went through an early driver change, and suddenly became a force to be reckoned with. Now, their #46 boat sits on the pole, they have the points lead, and are in perfect position to grab the championship with a rookie team, a rookie driver, and the chance to become the biggest success story in Kelpo Cup history! But, another driver is looking to take it away from them. Billy Clamshell, in the #19 Bran Flakes boat, has 6 wins under his belt. He has 26 top 5s, 30 top 10s, and only 2 DNFs. Watch out for him this evening! Let's go down to pit road, where Flip Stevens is with the owner of KKR, Eugene H. Krabs. Flip?"

"Thanks, Rich! I'm here with Eugene Krabs, owner of KKR. Now, Eugene, your team is dominating the season. How do you think the driver change has effected the team?"

"Well, Flip, the team hasn't seemed to wear out at all, and I'm proud of that! I just want to let everyone know that, next week, in the season finale, at the team's hometown track, we'll be switching drivers back to the original driver! That's right, Spongebob is ready to get back behind the wheel, and Sandy will be taking over as crew chief, along with her cousin, Seth."

"Well, we can't wait for that! Back to you, Rich!"

"Ok, let's get ready, the race...is about to begin!"

The race gets ready to start...

"Ok, Sandy! This is it, we need to do well in this race to prepare for my race next week."

"I know."

"Well, good luck!" He goes back to his seat in the pit stall.

The green flag waves, and the race begins.

127 laps pass...

"Ok, Sandy. Bring it in."

She brings the boat into the pits. They notice the brakes are completely worn out.

"Great, we're gonna have to replace these. This is gonna take a bit of time."

"That's not good."

They replace the brakes, and get the boat back on the track.

"Ok, we're down 2 laps. We need to work our way back to the top."

"Ok, well, we've got a lot of time to do that."

Sure enough, they make it up by lap 158.

"Here comes the #46, now on the lead lap, in 23rd."

"Ok, good job. We're good to go."

Another set of laps pass, it's now lap 358 of 400.

"42 laps to go, Sandy. We're 2.54 seconds off of 6th place."

"Ok, that's good. We're on our way back to the top."

12 laps to go, the #46 is now in 3rd. The sprint to the finish is in their sights.

"Ok, we have a caution. Bring it in, we need to get ready for the last 10 laps."

"Right."

They finish the pit stop, and the boat leaves the pits.

"Ok, lets show them how to pull off the ultimate comeback!"

"Go get 'em, Sandy!"

5 laps to go.

"We're almost there, keep on pushing!"

[announcer]

"This is it, only 5 laps to go! The #46 is only 1.26 seconds off of the back of the #19 of Clamshell. This is going to be one of the greatest finishes in the history of the Kelpo Cup!"

Back in the pits...

"He's right in front of you now, get ready!"

"3 laps to go, and the #46 is now on the tail of the #19!"

"Ok, he's going low, go high NOW!"

"Got it!"

The #46 pulls up high, passing the #19 in the turn.

[In the pit of the #19]

"Ok, Billy. Try to get past her, and keep her there."

"You got it."

His boat moves up in front...

"This is it, the last lap! The #19 and the #46 are neck and neck in turn 1!"

"Come on, Sandy! You've got him!"

They go into the backstretch and come through into the last 3 turns.

"Ok, Billy. Here's what I want you to do. In turn 4, spin that boat, and show her who's the better driver!"

"You got it!"

He bumps the right rear quarter panel of the #46, and it goes sliding up.

"Oh, no you don't!"

She slams back. They bump and rub towards the finish line. The #19 makes one last attempt to spin the #46 into the wall. He hits her boat, and it slides up. Then, it slides down into his boat, and it's his boat...

"They make contact again! Clamshell spins out! He slams the wall hard, and comes to a rest at the bottom of the track! Here comes the #46 to take the checkered flag! Win #15 of the season for KKR!"

"Ha, nobody messes with Texas!"

"Yeah! You showed him, Sandy! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Spongebob! Well, it's your turn! Go win us the championship!"

"All right, Sandy! I won't let you down!"

The #46 pulls into victory lane for the 15th time this season!

"I'm Flip Stevens, and I'm in victory lane with the winner of the Bran Flakes 400, Sandy Cheeks! Sandy, this is your 15th win this season. Your already on your way to becoming the greatest rookie in Kelpo Cup history! How does that feel?"

"Well, Flip, I definitely couldn't have done it without my crew chief and team. Also, I'd like to thank the Krusty Krab, Dr. Kelp, Kelpo and Snail-Po, who has just signed up as a sponsor for next season, and has joined KKR."

"That's great to hear! Well, it looks like the celebration has begun, so we're going to send it back up to the booth! Back to you, Rich!"

"Thanks, Flip! Well, here's the new stats for the #46 team!"

Races: 35

DNFs: 1

Wins: 15

Top 5s: 30

Top 10s: 35

Poles: 32

Points position: 1st

Points ahead of 2nd: 58

"So, we'll see you in 1 week, when we go to Bikini Bottom Raceway, for the season finale, the Kelpo Cup Final 500! See you then!"

**Author's Notes: Well, Spongebob will be back behind the wheel in the last race. A new sponsor joins KKR, what will this mean for them? How will the season end? Will KKR win the championship? Stay tuned! The finale of "Rev Limit" is coming soon! As usual, don't forget to review!**


End file.
